


seasons change

by cub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Sad, Sad Ending, linear narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cub/pseuds/cub
Summary: Every great love story has a beginning and an end, but what happens in between is what really gets you.Donghyuck’s one year love story went like this… they started falling in fall, kept each other warm during the winter, had their love blossom in spring and stuck together throughout the summer until they fell apart the following fall.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	seasons change

**Author's Note:**

> i had the sudden urge to write something sad so here it is

Donghyuck had known Mark since he was a junior in high school. He wishes that there were a cuter, sweeter reason that brought the two together, but there wasn’t. His best friend, Jaemin, had recently gotten a new job at a burger joint across town, where Mark had also happened to be working. They became friends first, which is how Donghyuck first heard of Mark Lee. 

While Donghyuck was a junior in high school, Mark was a freshman in college. Mark was only a year older, but he had graduated high school early and decided to take classes at a two year college in the city. 

Donghyuck made the first move, after hearing about Mark from Jaemin, he asked Jaemin to give him Mark’s number. Jaemin, understandably, said he would run it through Mark first. They never talked about it again after that, so Donghyuck assumed that Mark had rejected the advance.

A week after the rejection, Donghyuck remembers receiving a direct message on Instagram. When he read that it was from Mark, his heart jumped in excitement. They talked for weeks before finally meeting. They met twice in that first month of talking to each other, once during Donghyuck’s lunch break from school and another where Mark offered to drive Donghyuck home after school.

It was a month after they met that they began to fall out of tune with one another. Maybe it was the way Jaemin would seem hostile about the idea of Donghyuck getting closer to Mark, or maybe it was the way Donghyuck couldn’t tell if he could trust Mark fully, but about a month since Mark first messaged him, Donghyuck cut him off.

  
  
  


It was autumn, about two years after they had first met. Mark was still residing in the city and Donghyuck had decided to start his general education at a local college before going to a university. 

Donghyuck doesn’t really remember how it started, but eventually he found himself falling for Mark again, just as fast as the first time. Except this time it was different. Jaemin and him weren’t close friends like they used to be anymore, and there wasn’t anyone to judge Donghyuck’s decisions. 

As fall transitioned to winter, Donghyuck found himself wanting Mark to keep his heart warm through the cold. 

That’s how they spent their winter. Kisses under rain, umbrellas dripping droplets of water through the college’s hallways, and calming drives listening to the latest music.

Mark and Donghyuck fell in love in the winter, but what they don’t tell you is that the cold wasn’t the only thing that was harsh.

  
  
  


When your first relationship is with each other, there’s a lot to learn. Between respect, boundaries, and commitment, it was hard for them to learn simultaneously.

But, by the spring, Mark and Donghyuck had pretty much become masters at loving each other. Their feelings bloomed along with the flowers, and their love became more beautiful as time passed. But even the most beautiful things can get scorched too.

  
  
  


The summer was hot and the love they had seemed to burn. Many days were spent in the same bed, touching and kissing places that weren’t normally seen by others, as well as going out for cold drinks to drown out the heat. 

Mark was going to university in the fall. Donghyuck knew this and wanted to spend every minute with him, so he did. There weren’t many days in the summer that they weren’t found together, inseparable if you will.

And although it was unspoken, they both knew it would end in the fall.

  
  
  


As summer began to transition into fall, the two fought constantly. Between the stress that consumed Donghyuck in his studies and the stress Mark had in leaving to another country for university, they seemed to not be able to meet in the middle.

Their story ended as Mark left, without a goodbye, taking Donghyuck’s heart with him.

In fall, they fell apart. But, most days they still wonder, when did they cross the line between falling in love and falling apart? It’s hard to tell since it’s the same in the way that seasons change, gradual yet intense.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise the next thing i write won’t be as sad as this <3 leave kudos!


End file.
